Rise of the Nemesis
by Sabin Figaro
Summary: This is the story of Matthew Addison. Of his experiences in 'The Hive', and everything leading up to his infection, and the becoming of Nemesis. The story will also follow Alice, Claire, Jill and Carlo, as they star in the second movie.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: All characters that lie hereto within belong solely to their creators, and as such do not belong to me. This fiction is present in the Resident Evil Game catagory due to the fact that Resident Evil isn't present in the Movie catagory. Please leave any positive feedback you may have for this fiction in a review.  
  
Copyright 2003 Astian Leslie Hannan.  
  
--  
  
RISE OF THE NEMESIS - The Story of Matthew Addison  
  
Chapter 1 - The Meeting  
  
He stood there waiting, in the cold, crispy wind. It blew across the fields like an icy cold spectre, brushing against his flesh, despite his warm clothing. He stood tall, wearing long blue pants and a lighter blue business shirt. Over that was a jacket, of whose pockets he used to keep his hands warm. A 9mm pistol rested in a holster at his side and his blue eyes scanned the desolated place for any signs of life. The wind tousled his short, brown coloured hair as he stood straight, like a proud man.   
  
The moon cast eerie shadows across the ground. Shadows of the trees, and tall stone pillars that stood at various intervals around the field. The place seemed deserted, a good enough place as any to meet up without being watched, or heard.  
  
Suprise was suddenly reflected in his bright blue eyes at the sudden sound of approach.   
  
Drawing his pistol he spun around quickly, cocking it with a 9mm Umbrella brand bullet. A crow called out in the distance, trying to find a mate.  
  
"Who's out there?" he yelled into the night. Silence followed.  
  
"Who's there!" he repeated, louder. The only response was the crunch of gravel as someone approached.  
  
His eyes darted around frantically. He licked his pale pink lips, a gesture he did in nervousness. Curiosity caused him to wonder all the while who was approaching, wonder who would dare come to him at such an hour and deny him a response.  
  
He felt a sudden jolt in his shoulder as a hand slapped down hard upon it, squeezing it hard. He dropped his pistol in fright, and stood there, frozen. A warm breath touched his ear as he heard the whispered words "There you are!"  
  
The hand released him and he pivoted to find a woman standing before him, shorter than he was, with auburn coloured hair. Although she wore a long tailed coat, it was also possible to see that underneath she wore the typical uniform of one who worked in the offices at Umbrella. She smiled up at him, mockingly.  
  
"You should be more alert! If we are going to get the proof we need, to the press, then you'll need to be on your guard. You are too slow. You have become lax in your years of living in the City," the woman chided him. She flicked her hair back as she cocked her head to the side, regarding him.  
  
"Lisa! You should know better than to sneak up on me! You scared the hell out of me!" the man chastised her.  
  
"Matthew, you'll have to stop being so jumpy! You do want to get in don't you? You do want to stop Umbrella? I have contacted an agent from within. They will try to stop the experiments, get a sample of evidence... well, I need you to meet up with us at Spencer Mansion, just outside the city. You know the one?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded slowly. "I know where you are talking about. But how do you suppose I get into the place?" he asked her, "I hear that Umbrella agents are pretty thorough. I doubt I would be able to get anywhere near the mansion, without an appropriate guise. And how do you propose we get back out? Without the security codes, and surveillence details we'll have no idea how to get back out".  
  
Lisa straightened her head and faced him with her cold blue eyes. She dipped her hand into her pocket and withdrew a small leather wallet. Her lips moved next to his ear, and she whispered the words "Matthew Addison. A S.T.A.R.S Officer, the Survival Tactics and Rescue Squad, newly transferred from Badger City. You have been sent to investigate the suspicious actions going on at the mansion. There, you will meet up with us. We have found evidence that Umbrella is corrupt, and that they are doing illegal experiments. We will get out of there with the help of the contact. You'll meet me in my office, down beneath the surface. Contained in that wallet is a level 4 security access card, my spare, as well as your identifaction. Hopefully it should fool the Umbrella Agents stationed there. Your cover story is that you are looking for a missing child, last reported as being seen alive near Spencer Mansion," Matt took the wallet from Lisa's hand and put it into his pants pocket. "I can not disclose anymore than that for fear of being watched... or listened to. I had a strange feeling that night, when I met the contact outside the mansion, that we were being watched, monitored. But I am not sure how. I guess it's from working underground, with the Red Queen security system. She is everywhere down there. I guess I got so used to her that it became natural to expect her to be around. Or maybe I get it from you, brother?" she pulled her jacket tighter about her as another cold wind blew through the desolated place. Matt knelt down and retrieved his pistol, regarding her all the while as she flicked her hair back out from under her jacket, once more.  
  
He nodded his understanding, holstering his pistol in his belt. "What can you tell me of the Red Queen, of the security systems she upholds?" he questioned.  
  
"I can reveal to you nothing. I am sorry. I can't tell you what I do not know. All I know, is that she is present, everywhere, but you must help me stop this threat. We have to shut down Umbrella before it is to late! I fear our time is already nigh. I can feel the looming threat of Umbrella's mistakes!" a cold shiver racked her body, and her eyes went glassy as she spoke. "Please" she whispered "Help us get out of there alive!"  
  
Matt took her into his arms and held her for a time, in an act of reassurance. "I can only try! I'll bring a vechile around to the opposite side of the mansion, on the City side. We'll use it to escape. I'll conceal it in the hedge maze. The hedge shouldn't be reinforced. And from their, we'll go straight to the press. Then Umbrella won't be dominant in nine out of ten homes. They'll be shut down for good!"  
  
She looked up at him, alarmed. "No! You can't TRY! You'll succeed! Else we are all doomed! It will not be as easy as you make it out to be," she pulled herself out of his arms and turned away from him. "I must get back now. Before they realise I am gone. I have spent far to long up here on the surface, too much longer and I'll be missed."  
  
Without looking back, Lisa began walking off, away from Matt. Her stride was so perfect, so dignified, just like Matt's. She reminded him of their late mother, who perished in an Umbrella accident that had happened on an Italian island three years prior. Now, they only had each other.  
  
With only the crows and the moon to witness his declaration, he spoke to the black figure, now becoming indistinguishable in the distance. His sister was all he had left.  
  
"I will be there for you. We will stop Umbrella!" 


	2. Remember Me

Disclaimer: All characters that lie hereto within belong solely to their creators, and as such do not belong to me. This fiction is present in the Resident Evil Game catagory due to the fact that it isn't present in the Movie catagory. Please leave any positive feedback you may have for this fiction in a review.  
  
Copyright 2003 Astian Leslie Hannan.  
  
--  
  
RISE OF THE NEMESIS - The Story of Matthew Addison  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter 1 Summary -- Matthew Addison meets with his sister Lisa Addison on the outskirts of Racoon City. She pleads to him to meet herself and her contact outside Spencer Mansion, to take them back to the Press in Raccoon City, to expose the threat of Umbrella, and put a stop to the illegal experimentation.  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter 2 - Remember Me   
  
He sat in the small living room of his family home. It was nice and cosy, with only him living there. It was left to he and Lisa after their mother passed away, but after Lisa moved away to work for Umbrella, he had gotten the place to himself. It was one of the few homes in Raccoon City that did not contain a single Umbrella product. He despised them. Both the corporation, and their products. Sometimes, at night, when it was very cold, he would wish that he had some company, but he was never very good with relationships. Thus he had never found someone to share his life with. Basically he was a loner. Keeping to himself as much as he could, and sticking with his task to shut Umbrella down.  
  
Before him, on a polished black coffee table sat a mug of coffee, made with a plunger, and a manilla folder filled with documents. He picked the folder up and leafed through it idley, regarding all the information that came into his focus. He had recorded all of this information himself. It concerned the T-Virus, and the viral weaponary research that he knew Umbrella was conducting underneath the city. The information he had though jumped around alot and was not concrete, so it could not really be used to uncover Umbrella's evil plots. His lips parted and a sigh escaped his pale pink lips. His coffee was getting cold, and still he had to prepare to meet Lisa and the contact within afew hours.  
  
Dawn was coming along, painting the sky a rose pink colour, highlighting the branches of the depressing winter trees, giving off the illusion of spring. A few morning calls were sent from bird to bird upon the awakening of the new day, and the sun cast it's rays across the industrialised area, known as Raccoon City. Matt stood and stretched, dropping the folder back onto the table, and drinking off the rest of his coffee. He stifled a yawn behind his hand, compressing the need and want of sleep. He knew he would be getting none in the next twenty four hours. As his sister warned him, he needed to be alert.  
  
Suddenly, his cell phone started beeping madly, with an incoming message. The small phone flashed red, on and off, as it alerted Matt to the fact that the message was still unread. It reminded him of his sister chiding him about being slow, and snapped him out of his reverie. He flipped the small object open, and pressed afew buttons retrieving the message he had dreaded recieving.  
  
|| It has all gone wrong, the Red Queen has gone homicidal. She is going to kill us all! Oxygen levels are dropping, I am afraid I can't hold out. I love you, brother. Remember me always. ||  
  
Matt stood there, reading the message over and over again, with shock. He couldn't believe that it was true. Lisa must be playing another one of her jokes on him. She was often known to fool him, as she did when they met last. Scaring the crap out of him, perhaps this was what she was doing now. He shook his head, his fingers numb from shock. The phone fell away from his loose grasp, hitting the floor with a smash. The truth settled in on him. She was gone, his sister, gone. Now he was truely all alone. Now he had nothing left.   
  
He felt his knees collapse out from under him, bringing him swiftly to the floor. His blue eyes glassed over as a wave of tears flowed out from within the ducts. Crystal clear, the liquid flowed over his dimpled cheeks and around his dimpled chin, to fall to the floor. Matt cradled his face in his hands as he silently wept. His life was over. How could he possibly continue to live, with nothing left to strive for. No-one to impress. Then it suddenly clicked that he did have something to live for. The memory of his beloved sister, Lisa. Her final request to him before she left. He would uncover Umbrella at all costs. The Umbrella Corporation would pay for what it had done to millions of people aorund the world. For all the illegal research they did, and for the corruptness that it spread. Then he would search out every bastard that had founded Umbrella and kill them with his own hands, if it was the last thing that he did.   
  
Where would he start...? The Spencer Mansion; 'The Hive'; Umbrella's Core.  
  
Matthew Addison collected his thoughts together and locked them away in his mind. Grasping the arm rest of the sofa, he pulled himself upright again and scanned the room. What would he need? He figured that all he would need was himself, and his guise, the parting gift his sister had given him. He fingered the leather wallet, feeling the identification tag and the security card within one of the slots inside. Grim faced, he grabbed his jacket and pistol and attired himself with them, heading for the door.  
  
Grasping the handle he made the final promise...  
  
"I will take down Umbrella, or die trying". 


	3. Infiltration & Capture

Disclaimer: All characters that lie hereto within belong solely to their creators, and as such do not belong to me. This fiction is present in the Resident Evil Game catagory due to the fact that it isn't present in the Movie catagory. Please leave any positive feedback you may have for this fiction in a review.  
  
Copyright 2003 Astian Leslie Hannan.  
  
--  
  
RISE OF THE NEMESIS - The Story of Matthew Addison  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter 2 Summary -- Matthew prepares to Infiltrate Spencer Mansion by gathering together all the details he has of the T-Virus. A sudden message from his sister, alerts him that their time has ran out. His sister is dead.  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter 3 - Infiltration & Capture  
  
Darkness. Stillness. Not even the leaves of the trees stirred, and all was darkness. Spencer Mansion had never looked so haunting until now. Maybe that was because he was about to steal into it. Matt had never imagined it would seem so spooky, so...real, up this close. But nothing could deter him from this task, he had to complete it. He was crouching behind a bush under of one of the windows. Inside was darkness, and nothing stirred. Matt wondered why that was, considering that a newly wed couple had moved into the mansion not too long ago. He knew that that was a guise though. Considering that Spencer Mansion was the main entrance to 'The Hive', the illegal underground research laboratory of the Umbrella Corporation. God only knew what else was under this mansion. But his goal was to breach the mirror doors, and make it to the transport train, to take it to 'The Hive'. Naivety prevented him from knowing what had gone on down there. All he knew was that the Red Queen had gone homicidal. It could only have meant the worst. Something had gone wrong; something involving the T-Virus.  
  
With all his identification and tools in check, he ran, crouching low under the window sills, towards a door at the back of the house. He knew that if he could breach the door and enter, then he could find a way into the tramway. Night birds called out from the surronding trees as they nested together. This added to the sick feeling he had in his stomach. He knew something terrible was going to happen. His gut feeling always came on at times like these, and they were always right. As an Anti-Umbrella operative he had both completed and failed past missions. But, then his life was not at risk; now it was. He couldn't care either way if he lived or died. As long as he avenged his sister, and prevented an outbreak of infection of the T-Virus, then he would rest at ease.  
  
The lights around the mansion jumped to life suddenly, illuminating the fields around the mansion in a pale yellow glow. He was crouching by a servants door that led into the mansion, with his lockpick stuck within it's locking mechanism. His body froze stiff, pale blue eyes scanning the surrondings, and his lips parted suddenly. Matt knew he was going to get caught then. They must have found him. The lock clicked as he pulled the small tool out and replaced it in his jacket, and the door swung open on unoiled hinges, squeaking. The suspense of waiting, knowing he was going to get caught kept him alert and his heart beating fast. Still, no-one came.   
  
The entrance before him beckoned. It was inviting, and no-one seemed to be around. Maybe the lights had triggered themselves, because he had touched the door? Shrugging half to himself he stood and straightened his clothing. Instinct made him recheck the position of the pistol in his belt, for reassurence.  
  
Carefully, step by agonising step, he snuck into the mansion and closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. Before him, sprawled the most magnificant site he had ever seen. High ceilings with fluted scroll work bordering the walls and the roof, in intricate patterns that depicted various horrific and angelic scenes. The image was juxtaposed in his mind. Such purity with such vileness. It all seemed logical when Umbrella came to mind. The marble floors were polished to a light sheen underfoot, reflecting his handsome image back at him. A mirror laced in gold, stood beside him and he took afew seconds to check out his image. It looked convincing. He really did look like a special operative of the Raccoon City Police Department (RCPD). Grim faced, he moved away from the mirror, running a hand over the polished wooden cabnet that sat beside it. Whoever lived here, lived in luxury, and that person knew every detail of Umbrella's secrets.  
  
The sound of a door opening echoed down the corrior to him, from the next room over on his left. His keen blue eyes snapped up to follow the source of the sound, and he made his way towards it. His hand reflexivley went to his pistol, though he didn't draw it.   
  
"Hello?" he heard in the next room, just outside an open doorway. The answer to that was deafening as millions of crows fluttered off out of the trees, taking flight to relocate to somewhere more quiet.  
  
Matt stopped as he turned into the room and looked out the doorway. A woman stood there, looking confused. She was tall and had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. It was obvious that it was dyed that way because of the streaks of brown laced through out it. She wore tall black shiny boots and only a red dress that was cut oddly at the hip, so only a piece hung off it at her right side, rather than around her whole waste. Her skin was ghostly pale; white. Matthew didn't know whether she was infected, and he knew he would have no real chance to find out, as the leaves on the cobbled pavement before her started to swirl in eddies. The female started to back away slowly from it, as if not knowing what to expect. The flames set to dancing in the lanterns, a sweeping serenade that dispersed their potency of light. Watching the female back away made Matt feel more sure that she wasn't an infected victim, because if she was, she would have had no intelligence and kept on foward.   
  
As she neared the doors he could hear the approach of a chopter, it's propellor dangerously close to the roof of the mansion. When the female was within reach he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her inside, just in time to avoid an explosion of sparks and smoke.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked him. But he had no chance to respond as a small puck like disk smashed through a grand panelled window beside them, exploding into a plume of sparks and smoke.  
  
"Don't touch me.Get away from me!" she screamed. She kicked and punched, trying to get out of his hold. It was evident that she had military experience. They fell to the floor and she crawled away, out of his grasp. Behind him windows shattered, breaking inwards with the entrance of fully armed Umbrella Operatives. One of them landed near him as he tried to draw his pistol and immedietly reacted by grabbing him by the wrist and laying him flat on his stomach. The pistol was idly kicked aside, as if it were nothing.  
  
"What are you doing? I'm a cop!" he responded without thought. The operative only increased the force of it's grip on him, and removed his jacket. Somehow the operative managed to get both his wrists together behind his back, ready to hand cuff. "I told you, I'm a cop!" he protested. His wrists were then cuffed, the cold metal biting against his flesh. Matt roared in frustration. "You're breaking my arm!"  
  
Wind blew in from the broken windows, and bright lights filtered in through the black gaping holes. Another operative stepped in, around the shards of window that hadn't shattered. Adding to their numbers. From what Matt could see, there were seven of them in total. This operative, like the others, was clad in black army clothes, fully armed and armoured, with a gas mask like apparatis covering his face. The reflective googles regarded the female who now lay on the floor with her back to the wall. She readjusted the strap of her dress, on her shoulder as the operative spoke.  
  
"Report." She just sat there and looked up at him, confusion reflected in her pale blue eyes. The operative grabbed her and stood her up. "Report now!" Still no response. With force he slammed her into the wodden panelled wall behind her. "I want your report soldier!"  
  
Finally she found the courage to respond. "I don't know what you are talking about".  
  
All the while Matt groaned, the bindings chafed his wrists, and the operative who held him didn't not seem to care about being rough or gentle. He was pulled up off the floor and set on his knees, held by the operative. He barely heard another operative that opened a light switch and mucked around with afew wires, causing the mirrored glass before it to open up. In a male voice it mumbled something about the mansion's primary defences having been activated whilst looking at a mini computer attatched to his wrist. The other operatives stood around, on the defensive. Alert like experienced military personal should be. Then it clicked. That was why Matt had experienced no resistance. There was no-one to stop him, because everyone had been knocked out somehow. Maybe the computer really had gone homicidal, and that the T-Virus was still safe, underground, contained in it's experiment vials deep under Raccoon City. Thus, these people were reinforcements. Something definetly must have gone wrong here. maybe the T-Virus had been released and an uncontrolled pattern of infection had begun below. He hoped that wasn't so. He didn't want his sister to suffer that.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. Hoping for an answer.  
  
The man at the mirrored door responded. "Matthew Addison, I am not getting a match". When his jacket was removed, the operative must have found the false identification. Matt decided to continue with his guise, and see how far he would get. Denial would be what would save him, not admitting his true intentions.  
  
Behind him, the operative spoke. And he was suprised to find that it was a she. "Who are you?"  
  
Showing as much frustration as he could, he replied with force. "I just transferred. They probably don't even have me on file yet!"  
  
The man with the computer concurred. "The locals are inefficient. It's possible"  
  
On the inside, Matt breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps it was working. maybe Umbrella was more lax than his sister had thought.  
  
Aiming her own pistol at his head, the operative asked. "Should I secure him here?"  
  
The man that had questioned the woman in the dress removed his mask, revealing that he was of negro origin. "No, we take him with us"  
  
With alarm present in his voice Matt yelled "You can't do this!" If he were taken with them, he would not get the freedom to find out what happened to Lisa. All of this would be in vain. And he was so close. As thoughts swirled through his mind, the woman behind him removed her mask and as wisps of her black hair struck his cheek, she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Blow me."  
  
A vivid thought of that happening entered his mind, and he immedietly rejected it, for it was not the purpose of this mission, and it repulsed him. He was raised to his feet with the aid of the female operative and moved towards the doors. Everyone followed, and as they entered, the man with the computer inputted data into it, sealing the doors shut behind them. With precision he set a digital timer beside the doors, the numbers illuminated in green. It started at three hours and immedietly began counting down. Matt knew not the significance of this, but he knew no good would come of it.  
  
Now that he was in the Hive, he did not know what to do. He despaired that he would not be able to locate his sister because of the tight security. He was led down the stairs, slowly, one by one, and as he counted them in his mind he slowly formulated a plan. A plan to escape. A plan to be free. 


End file.
